


Dawn at Twilight on Mandalore (formerly "Restoring Order to the Lawless")

by new_mandalorian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, Mandalore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_mandalorian/pseuds/new_mandalorian
Summary: A "what if" scenario based on the Clone Wars episode "The Lawless."Following her escape from prison Duchess Satine Kryze, legitimate ruler of Mandalore, contacts the Jedi for help, revealing the sinister hand of Maul in her downfall. Spurred into action by the involvement of the former Sith apprentice in Mandalore's misfortune, the Jedi Council dispatch Obi-wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and his padawan Ahsoka Tano, along with Masters Ki-Adi Mundi and Luminara Unduli to the aid of Satine. Joined by Satine's sister, Bo-Katan and their nephew Korkie, along with the remaining pro-Duchess loyalists, the Jedi seek to restore order on Mandalore and bring Maul and his brother Savage Opress to justice for their crimes.N.B. This is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy it! Read on!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this prologue things do not differ much from how they happened in canon, only Satine adds three significant words to her message to Obi-Wan. It's a relatively short chapter, but it is necessary to set the rest of the plot up. Some more notes at end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can get very busy between work, college, and the world being on fire right now, so please forgive any long delays in updates to this story. I promise one day it will be finished, but I cannot make any cast iron guarantees right now. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I do writing it, and please feel free to leave comments at your leisure!

PROLOGUE:  
“This is a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi. I’ve lost Mandalore. My people have been massacred and Almec is now the Prime Minister. I can’t explain everything now but Almec has the support of the crime families and Darth Maul. Obi-Wan, I need your help.” The Duchess Satine recoiled as she heard the sickening impact of an armor-clad fist against her young nephew’s head. Even as fear caused her stomach to churn, the deposed regent of Mandalore refused to allow her anxiety show on her face. Forcing composure on her smooth complexion, she raised her arms in surrender as a gang of soldiers clad in red armor advanced on her. Dropping the commlink, she quickly glanced over at her stricken nephew – Korkie seemed to be unconscious and bleeding but mercifully alive as Satine saw his chest rise and fall ever so slightly. As the traitors apprehended the Duchess, she assumed the one wearing the helmet adorned with horns in homage to his new master was Gar Saxon, one of Vizsla’s odious former lieutenants who had featured so often in Armatan’s security briefings. Manhandled and frog-marched the Duchess of Mandalore was forcibly returned to her cell in the Royal Sundari Prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, the Duchess was returned to her imprisonment but at least now Obi-Wan knows of her awful plight... and the sinister force behind it! In the next chapter, the Jedi receive the Manadalorian distress call.


	2. Troubling the Developments Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story diverges from the canon episode plot, as the Jedi must reach a decision armed with the information from Duchess Satine.

Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into the Communications Center in the Jedi Temple, having been summoned from the Archives by Master Yoda. The late hour was inconvenient for meetings but not an uncommon occurrence in wartime. Obi-Wan was certain that whatever Yoda had to say would almost certainly end his time away from the frontlines. Entering the room with his customary debonair manner, Obi-Wan called to both Yoda and Ki-Adi Mundi,  
“You summoned me, Masters?”  
There was no verbal response from either Jedi Master. Yoda merely looked pensive as always, but Mundi wore a grave expression as he paced to the console and activated the hologram. Obi-Wan recognized the beautiful, elegant lady immediately.  
“Satine,” he thought, “This is not good.”  
Struggling to prevent his emotions showing, Obi-Wan listened intently as Satine’s refined voice came through the transmission, her sophisticated accent could not hide her tone of desperation and worry.  
“This is a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi. I’ve lost Mandalore. My people have been massacred and Almec is now the Prime Minister. I can’t explain everything now but Almec has the support of the crime families and Darth Maul. Obi-Wan, I need your help.”  
Her anguish was evident and as the message ended, Obi-Wan saw that Satine had been surrounded by imposing Mandalorian commandos. His heart wrenched itself from side to side inside his chest. Satine, the one person her had ever truly loved, was in peril and Obi-Wan was stuck on Coruscant. His instinct was to rush out of the room and straight to his starfighter, but he knew better than that. Obi-Wan calmed his mind and knew the Force would guide him.  
“Troubling the developments on Mandalore are,” Yoda intoned as his small green hands clutched at his cane.  
“Agreed,” said Mundi as he stepped away from the console, “But the Duchess Satine’s decision to keep Mandalore neutral means the Republic cannot intervene. This is an internal affair for the Mandalorians.”  
Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he pondered the crisis. No matter what the Masters decided, he knew he could not just let Satine be martyred.  
“Satine did say Maul is behind this coup. Surely the involvement of the Sith is just cause for Jedi intervention?” Obi-Wan questioned, determined not to allow legal technicalities to cost the Duchess her life.  
“We cannot intrude on Mandalorian soil without the permission of the Senate, Master Kenobi,” Mundi observed without feeling, “Besides there’s little evidence that Darth Maul is involved, besides the word of an ousted ruler.”  
“The Duchess Satine is an honorable woman. She would not create such a falsehood just to be returned to power,” Obi-Wan replied curtly, his emotions bubbling inside him, “She is a friend of the Republic and the Order. We have an obligation to save her and her people from the oppression of a Sith lord.”  
“Correct Master Obi-Wan is,” Yoda interjected, “When involved the Sith are, a Jedi matter it is. However, to deploy the Clone Army, Senate approval we will need.”  
“The Senate is unlikely to aid a neutral planet,” Mundi remarked as he observed the Grand Master deep in thought.  
“Master Obi-Wan, all available Jedi to Mandalore you must take. Rescue Duchess Satine and capture Maul you will.”  
“It will be difficult to overpower the Mandalorians on our own,” Mundi said as his gaze shifted between Kenobi and Yoda.  
As ever, the Grand Master had thoughts on how best to solve the conundrum:  
“To Chancellor Palpatine I must speak. Executive power to deploy the Clone forces he has. Re-enforcements we will need.”  
Obi-Wan bowed his head slightly by tilting his neck forward as he took his leave of Yoda. He left the Communications Center with Ki-Adi in tow. Bringing his wrist to his habitual posture beneath his chin, Obi-Wan activated his comm and spoke calmly but with a sense of urgency,  
“Anakin prepare the Twilight. We’ve got a rescue mission to mount.”  
Anakin’s self-assured voice echoed back across the commlink,  
“Of course, Master. Ahsoka and I will be ready, but if it’s not too much of an inconvenience, where are we going?”  
“Mandalore,” Kenobi delivered the planet’s name with a grave tone.  
“I presume I may join you, Master Kenobi?” Mundi asked politely from several steps behind.  
“Naturally, Master Mundi,” Obi-Wan answered cordially, “But I thought you were opposed to this operation?”  
“My opposition was to illegality and violating Mandalore’s neutrality. Master Yoda, however, seems to believe it is paramount to capture this Darth Maul and as such, I feel it is my duty to assist.”  
Kenobi hesitated, not for a perceivable amount of time but it was a hesitation nonetheless before answering his Council counter-part,  
“Of course, we’ll need all the help we can get.”  
The two Jedi walked through the grand halls of the Temple, the plush carpets padding their footfalls as they went. Rounding a corner, the two men nearly collided with Luminara Unduli.  
“Master Kenobi,” she said in her typically calm voice, “Padawan Tano informed me you are headed on an urgent mission to Mandalore.”  
“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied as he gestured for Luminara to walk with him, “Duchess Satine has been overthrown by forces led by Darth Maul, it seems.”  
“Then I will join you,” Luminara said without hesitation, “It is certain Maul is accompanied by the monster Savage Opress. As such, numerical supremacy and superior swordsmanship are vital to your mission’s success.”  
“By all means, Master,” Obi-Wan replied, “Anakin is preparing a ship now.”  
The three Jedi entered the Temple’s main hangar bay together, where Anakin was already ensconced at the controls of the Twilight completing his pre-departure checks. From behind the ship came Ahsoka Tano, her youthful face clearly exuding excitement at the prospect of embarking on yet another daring mission.  
“Master Obi-Wan,” she said warmly, “Is this everyone?”  
“I’m afraid so,” Obi-Wan responded with a slight hint of disappointed, “The Order is stretched rather thinly at the moment, but Master Yoda has gone to see the Chancellor about deploying the Grand Army of the Republic.”  
“Master Luminara. Master Mundi,” Ahsoka greeted the two Jedi Masters with civility, and they nodded in return.  
“You are looking well, Padawan,” Luminara said as she strode towards the Twilight, “It has been sometime since we all served together on Geonosis.”  
The group of Jedi boarded the ship and Skywalker brought the engines online. As the Twilight took flight, Anakin took stock of his companions and chuckled,  
“The Geonosis crew rides again!”  
“Only this time, for Mandalore,” Obi-Wan observed ominously as the ship climbed above the speeder traffic of Coruscant and into the black expanses of space while Anakin prepared to make the jump to lightspeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the intrepid band of Jedi travel to Mandalore to execute their mandate.  
> In the next chapter, Satine is re-united with some old friends while the fight for Mandalore begins in Sundari.


	3. Doing My Own Bidding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having infiltrated the Sundari Prison complex, Obi-Wan and his comrades strive to free Duchess Satine and the last remnants of the New Mandalorian government to assist in liberating the planet from the clutches of Darth Maul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to incorporate some elements of the canon to show that so far the divergence is still narrow in perspective but as things progress, that will change.

Satine knelt in the center of her sterile cell. The glaring white light still managed to permeate her eyelids as she strove to reach inner peace. Through careful control of her breathing and focusing her mind, the Duchess tried ardently to calm her emotions, just as Qui-Gon had taught her all those years ago during Satine’s exile on Draboon. The re-enforced glass cell door slid open and Satine heard ominous footsteps behind her. Maul’s troops had not harmed her directly – her hair was still immaculate and her face untouched, but the commandos tortured her in a manner far worse than beating. At seemingly random intervals the guards would drag the Duchess from her cell to the center of the prison complex. There Satine was forced to watch in horror as Maul’s loyalists ruthlessly beat and ultimately murdered her closest advisors and servants. First had been Mordan, captain of the Duchess’ personal guard. Then Dunee, her lady’s maid. Then Trayman the Education Minister. Satine could only guess who might be next: Korkie? Bo? Armatan?  
“Here to do more of your master’s bidding?” she inquired with a flippant air.  
The response stunned Satine. The Duchess’ cool sapphire eyes expanded with excitement as the familiar nonchalant voice spoke confidently,  
“I do my own bidding.”  
“Obi-Wan!” Satine exclaimed as she leapt from the floor and swiftly embraced the Jedi.  
Even though he was unable to see, Obi-Wan could feel Anakin smirking behind him. Despite being visibly embarrassed in front of his Jedi colleagues, Kenobi was internally relived to feel Satine in his arms. Satine drew back from her rescuer as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
“Are you alone?” she questioned with a touch of trepidation.  
“Not quite,” Obi-Wan answered as the four other Jedi filed into the cell. A look of relief spread across the Mandalorian sovereign’s face as Kenobi continued speaking, “You already know Anakin and Ahsoka and this is Master Luminara and Master Mundi.”  
Satine politely nodded to the two unfamiliar Jedi before turning to speak again to Obi-Wan,  
“No Clones?” she inquired. However, before Obi-Wan could answer, Luminara interjected with the explanation.  
“Your Grace,” she said softly, “We cannot deploy the Clone Army on Mandalore due to your position of neutrality without the Senate’s approval.”  
“I see,” Satine said curtly, “The Senate and swift action are seldom companions.”  
“However,” Mundi said, “Because you reported Darth Maul is behind all this, the Jedi Order is obliged to act to bring him to justice.”  
“Thank you all for what you are doing,” Satine said as she looked at each Jedi in turn, “This is a great service you are rendering to Mandalore and to liberty”  
Anakin’s hand fidgeted nervously with his lightsaber. All this talking agitated him.  
“We should get out of here,” he said impatiently.  
“I agree, Master,” Ahsoka chirped.  
“Even with the five of us, it will be difficult to overthrow Maul’s regime,” Obi-Wan commented as the Jedi escorted the Duchess out of her cell, “We’re going to need assistance if we’re to take on his forces.”  
“Master Yoda said he would speak to the Chancellor about re-enforcements,” Mundi observed with a slight wave of his hand.  
“That will take time we don’t have,” Anakin snarled acerbically.  
“We must contact my sister,” Satine said as she clasped her chin between her thumb and forefinger in contemplation.  
“The Death Watch fanatic?” Obi-Wan asked indignantly.  
“She split from Maul after he killed Vizsla,” Satine explained, “It’s complicated and I can’t explain everything right now, but she leads the resistance movement and will aid us.”  
“Surely Maul’s forces are monitoring the communications network?” Luminara asked as she glanced around a corner to ensure the coast was clear.  
“Undoubtedly,” Satine replied, “Except one frequency.”  
“Oh?” Obi-Wan uttered, “Some kind of secure emergency channel?”  
“Of sorts,” the Duchess said with a mild smile, “An old secret link my father set up years ago during the Clan Wars, so my family would always have contact with one another if things were urgent. It’s a long-shot but Bo may just remember it.”  
“Here use my comm link,” Anakin said as he removed the device from his forearm and passed it to Satine.  
The Jedi formed a protective square around Satine as she crouched in a corner to make the call. After a moment of uncertainty, the frequency details simmered to the top of her mind after being long stored in the Duchess’ distant memory.  
“Bo, if you receive this, the Jedi are here. We need your help to escape the detention center. Please send a retrieval team quickly.”  
Satine stood up having transmitted her plea and faced her Jedi protectors,  
“If that message got through,” she said, “We’ll need time for my sister to rally her forces and dispatch speeders over here.”  
“Why don’t we do something productive then?” Ahsoka asked with a twinkle in her eye, “We can free some of the Duchess’ forces to help us.”  
“Your padawan is insightful as ever, Skywalker,” Mundi remarked.  
“Unfortunately, Ahsoka,” Satine began dejectedly, “Vizsla and Maul had most of my government and supporters killed. Those who lived betrayed me, I’m afraid, Padawan. But I believe a small number of my guards may still be imprisoned here.”  
Stealthily the group trod softly through the prison complex, often lurking behind corners to avoid detection, or employing the Force to distract the guards. What in reality was less than hour seemed an eternity to Satine until they located the last of her loyalists. A small band of a dozen Royal Guards was clustered in a cell two levels down from Satine’s. Their once pristine armor was now scuffed and some showed evidence of encounters with blaster fire. Some had removed the claustrophobic helmets, exposing rugged faces and heads of short and well-kept blonde hair. Luminara and Mundi along with Ahsoka and Anakin kept guard while Kenobi and the Duchess entered the cell. Satine went first and her heart swelled with pride as she looked at these gallant men. Resolve was still etched on their faces despite everything they had endured in the past tumultuous weeks. These men were still the finest of the New Mandalorians. The former guards looked up in surprise to see the woman they had sworn to defend standing before them once more.  
“Your Grace,” one man said as he lept to his feet in deference, followed by his comrades. Satine instantly recognized him as Corporal Fabio, one of her longest serving guards and her delight was apparent in her voice as the Duchess answered her loyal soldier.  
“Corporal,” she intoned gladly, “It’s good to see you again. All of you. But we’ve no time for pleasantries now. I require your assistance.”  
“We serve at your pleasure, Duchess,” Fabio said reverently, “What’s the situation?”  
“This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Satine said gesturing to the Jedi, “He and the other Jedi outside are here to bring the monster Maul to justice. But we need to bolster the resistance fighters being led by Death Watch renegades. I fear you twelve are all that remain of the forces loyal to me and I will understand if any of you choose to remain here. I’m sure some would regard this as a suicidal undertaking.”  
“Duchess, with respect,” Fabio answered as he dusted off his breastplate, “We’re dead regardless of whether or not we escape with you. You have our loyalty until the end, Your Grace. Now, ma’am, let’s go.”  
Kenobi ignited his lightsaber and quickly cut the binders on the guards’ wrists and the party exited the cell rapidly. The small group of Jedi and New Mandalorian loyalists passed through the seemingly unending corridors of the Sundari Prison. Ahsoka and Mundi led the way while Anakin and Fabio brought up the rear of the convoy. Passing one cell, the Duchess heard a familiar voice call after her, although the sound was muffled by the cell glass.  
“Duchess!” the man’s voice called, “Wait! Please!”  
Satine slowed her advance and Kenobi matched her pace. He drew his lightsaber and turned to the Duchess, concern in his voice:  
“Do you know this man, Satine?”  
“Yes,” she answered as the realization dawned on her, “This is Captain Ru-Saxon of our security forces. He helped Senator Amidala and I get to the bottom of the slabin poisoning crisis. He is a good man.”  
Opening the cell door, Luminara proceeded to release Ru-Saxon from his captivity. The captain had several gashes on his face and his uniform armor was battered and coated in scorch marks from blaster fire.  
“Thank you, Master Jedi,” he gasped as he stood up, pain evident on his face as he struggled to find a firm footing.  
As the escapee band got under way again, a gruff voice barked across the hallways.  
“You there! Halt!”  
No sooner had the prison guard given the command then the familiar report of Mandalorian blaster fire rang out in the passageway. It was followed by the sound of glass shattering as the blaster bolts smashed into the cell wall. Without hesitation the five Jedi ignited their lightsabers in a dazzling blur of blue and green and adopted a defensive stance around Satine. With great dexterity the Jedi deflected the Mandalorians’ blaster shots as more and more guards rushed to their location.  
“We need to get out of here!” Anakin exclaimed in exasperation as he deflected another blaster shot with a deft stroke of his blade.  
“Agreed!” called Mundi as he too blocked the incoming fire.  
“There’s a landing platform at the end of this hallway,” Satine said, struggling to make herself heard above the din of battle.  
As the escapees and the Jedi began moving under fire, Anakin cut down two of Maul’s commandos who attempted to obstruct their path. Fabio and Ru-Saxon took up the fallen traitors’ blasters and began to return fire. Under the cover of friendly blaster fire and Obi-Wan’s and Ahsoka’s lightsabers, the group emerged into the dazzling light of day on the landing pad. The Duchess’ heart sank as she saw the pad was deserted of life except more of Maul’s loyalists. Luminara led the counter-charge against the treacherous Mandalorians, followed closely by Skywalker and Mundi. However, the Jedis’ progress was short-lived as more and more commandos touched down on the pad. Simultaneously, Kenobi brought up the rear under intense blaster fire until the group had formed a circle in the center of the landing pad. As the circle grew tighter and tighter, a hail of blue blaster rained down from overhead. Looking skywards, Satine saw a group of Bo-Katan’s troops soaring in, blasters drawn and laying down thick fire. One by one the traitors were mown down as Bo and her comrades set down on the landing pad. Removing her helmet, Obi-Wan looked at the lead Mandalorian woman as her pale face and red hair came into view. Visible surprise crossed his face as the Jedi Master deduced who she was.  
“You’re Satine’s sister, aren’t you?” he said in stunned awe.  
“Masters Jedi,” Satine said formally, “Allow me to present my sister, Lady Bo-Katan Kryze, the once and future Baroness of Concordia.”  
“You know I hate that title,” Bo-Katan snarled as she rotated slowly to check the area was clear.  
In a handful of seconds, two speeders swooped down and landed a hair’s breadth from the Jedi and escapees. One of the other female Death Watch loyalists spoke swiftly,  
“We haven’t got much time. We’ve got to get the Duchess out of here.”  
Satine thought she recognized the woman’s voice but before she could air her theories, more blaster fire rang out as another detachment of Maul’s troops emerged from the prison complex. Under a barrage of competing red and blue blaster shots, the escapees and the Duchess scrambled into the waiting speeders with the jet-pack-clad warriors followed, keeping the traitors pinned down with savage suppressing fire. As the sound of the exchange of fire faded into the background, Satine’s party sped towards the Undercity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the Duchess free and united with her sister's forces, now the Jedi and Mandalorian loyalists re-group to plan out their campaign to take down Maul and his puppet regime.  
> In the next chapter... the Jedi devise a plan while Almec informs his overlord of the developments.


	4. It's Been a While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been freed from prison, Satine is re-united with a figure from her distant past while the forces of good and evil prepare to do battle for the future of Mandalore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter we saw the Jedi free Satine and her last remaining supporters. Now together with Bo-Katan and the other Death Watch renegades, a plan is devised to retake Mandalore from the villainous clutches of Maul.

Anakin clasped his mechanical fingers over his nostrils as they traipsed through the drains and sewers of Sundari. Duchess Satine walked alongside the young Jedi Knight, hauling up the hem of her dress in a futile effort to spare it from the sludge and grime under foot.  
“One doesn’t have to be a Jedi, Master Skywalker,” the Duchess said with a smile, “to sense that Sundari’s ‘necessary’ districts are not to your liking.”  
“I’m sure, Your Grace,” Skywalker replied formally, “That as sewers go, Sundari’s are top rate but they are also… sewers.”  
The Jedi, the Mandalorian troops and Satine all exchanged a brief chuckle as the ludicrous nature of their current situation dawned on the group but there was as much tension release in their laughter as humor. Pressing onwards, the sludge underfoot squelched with every step. After following a tantalizing path of twists and turns and ups and downs, the group came to a central intersection of large sewers, which were tolerably well light by pale yellow utilitarian light. As they progressed into the clearing, a gruff male voice called from the shadows:  
“Who’s there?”  
“It’s just us, Darman,” Bo responded with authority in her voice, “We’ve got the Duchess and the Jedi with us.”  
The Jedi withdrew their hands from their lightsaber hilts as they heard the reassuring sound of blasters being holstered. From the depths of the gloom, a group of former Death Watch commandos, their battle worn armor still in its original blue and grey coloring. Several of the commandos removed their helmets revealing distinctly Mandalorian faces with chiseled features and short hair; anger and a will to fight plain on their complexions. Then Satine turned and saw the woman whose voice the Duchess had thought was familiar and realized exactly who she was as her face was revealed from underneath her beskar helmet. The hazelnut eyes, the swept black hair, and the pursed haughty lips. It had to be her. It just had to be her.  
“Ursa,” Satine gasped in realization, “It’s you.”  
“Yes, Satine,” Ursa Wren answered in her rich tones, “It’s been a while.”  
“You know each other?” Obi-Wan asked in a puzzled voice.  
“Yes,” Ursa replied blandly, “A long time ago.”  
“Oh my!” Satine exclaimed, “Where are my manners? This is Ursa Wren, the Countess of Wren and my childhood friend and acquaintance.”  
Bo excused herself from the group and joined several Mandalorian warriors who were busy cleaning and priming their weapons. Mundi and Luminara withdrew to ponder strategy for the inevitable battle while Ahsoka and Skywalker detached from the group and joined Bo-Katan and the troops. Duchess Satine was left alone with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ursa Wren.  
“Many years ago, the Duchess and I were acquainted as young children. We parted ways after the Clan Wars and the death of the Duke.”  
“Oh Ursa!” Satine exclaimed indignantly, “That’s hardly accurate. We were inseparable. You, Bo-Katan and I were thick as thieves. We did everything together, until I took the throne at the end of the Clan Wars.”  
Ursa broke her gaze from the Duchess and Kenobi and stared intently at the tunnel floor, remorse flooding across her features. She clenched her fist and jaw. It was apparent that painful memories had resurfaced in the Countess’ mind.  
“My father couldn’t support your new regime for Mandalore,” Ursa said through half gritted teeth, "And as such, neither could I.”  
“It was difficult,” Satine said as feint tears began to brim in her dazzling eyes, “To govern without you and Tan Vizsla. The support of your family might have prevented Death Watch’s growth under your cousin’s leadership.”  
“My first loyalty was always to my father and my House,” Ursa said resolutely, “My father sided with Pre Vizsla and I had to follow, irrespective of my friendship with you, Satine.”  
“Nevertheless,” the Duchess said as she held her chin, “When Maul is removed perhaps, we can join together once more to build a more stable and prosperous Mandalore.”  
Satine extended a well-manicured and delicate hand, coated lightly in grime to Ursa, who grasped the Duchess’ hand in her own thickly armored palm. The two women looked into each other’s eyes unblinkingly and in that steady glare, a new understanding was forged.  
“If we’re finished re-hashing the past,” Obi-Wan interjected, “Mandalore has a future that needs to be saved.”  
As the group of Jedi and Mandalorian freedom-fighters circled around Kenobi and the Kryze sisters, a young man’s voice echoed through the tunnel,  
“Auntie!” the voice rebounded off the walls as the young auburn-haired man shoved his way through the crowd and rushed forward to embrace Satine.  
“Korkie!” the Mandalorian Duchess sighed as her arms surrounded her brave young nephew. He was bruised and cut across his face but at least he was alive and smiling.  
“Well, now that everyone’s here,” Ursa said emotionlessly, “How are we going to take down this scum?”  
“If we may, Countess,” Ki-Adi said as attention shifted to both himself and Luminara, “Master Unduli and I may have an idea. Master Unduli if you please.”  
Luminara stepped forward to take command of everyone’s attention and pulled out her holo-projector. Holding it in her hand, the Jedi Master activated a hologram of Sundari, large enough for the whole group to see.  
“Obviously,” Luminara intoned, “Maul has numerical supremacy on his side which makes sound strategy critical to overthrowing him.”  
The Mandalorians nodded and mumbled in agreement as they continued to listen to Luminara,  
“As a Sith Lord,” she continued, “It follows that he seeks revenge on Master Kenobi for defeating him on Naboo. As such, Kenobi should be able to detach Maul from his forces and force a confrontation.”  
“And how to you propose we do that?” Bo-Katan asked pointedly.  
“By now Maul must know that there are Jedi on Mandalore. As such, he will be expecting an attack, so we should give him one.”  
“What do you mean, Master Jedi?” Satine inquired with a pensive expression.  
“Lady Bo-Katan,” Luminara said turning to face the Mandalorian warrior, “You and your forces will stage a diversionary attack on central Sundari, near the Duke Adonai Kryze Center for the Performing Arts and the Peace Park with the support of Master Mundi, Padawan Tano and myself. This will draw out Maul’s troops and undoubtedly Savage Opress when his brother realizes that Kenobi is not part of the assault.”  
“You think Maul will only send Opress because he wants to deal with me myself?” Kenobi asked his Jedi Council colleague.  
“Precisely,” she responded with a slight nod as Luminara deactivated the hologram.  
“A sound strategy, Jedi,” Bo-Katan said as she re-fitted her helmet, “Let’s get to it.”  
*****  
Across the capital of Mandalore, Darth Maul stood in his new throne room, his red-skinned eyelids firmly shut as he reached out through the Force, sensing the long-awaited presence.  
“Yes!” Maul said to himself with glee, “Kenobi is here. I can sense it.”  
Maul’s self-satisfaction was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the Throne Room doors sliding gently open.  
“What is it Prime Minister?” he growled angrily.  
“My lord,” Almec said subserviently as he dipped in a bow, “The Jedi have freed the Duchess Satine and the last of her followers.”  
“Send for Saxon,” the Sith lord said lowly, anger bristling on every syllable.  
As Almec’s meek figure withdrew from the Throne Room, Maul glared in unbridled rage at the portrait of Duchess Satine that he had ordered to be left in the Throne Room. His plan would have to change but before long, Maul would have his revenge on Kenobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conflict looks set to come to a head in the next chapter as Maul dispatches his lackey Gar Saxon to crush the Duchess and his supporters, a task Saxon will most certainly relish and finally rid Mandalore of the pox that is Satine's weak rule for good.


	5. Portraits of the Duchess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat shorter than the other chapters, I believe, but I am glad to have gotten anything out.  
> Shifting perspectives from the obvious "good guys" here we follow Gar Saxon as he meets with his master Maul before heading into battle against the Duchess' forces, but first Saxon has an issue with the Sundari Palace's decor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out. I have had writer's block for such a long time between work, college, and the world being on fire permanently. I hope I have finally restarted my creativity.

Gar Saxon entered the Throne Room with confidence, though he struggled to conceal his contempt for the portrait of Duchess Satine which for some reason His Lordship insisted on leaving in situ. Much like its subject, the painting was only fit for target practice, or so Saxon thought. After all, now that true Mandalorians were in power again then shouldn’t the Palace’s decorations reflect this monumental shift.  
“Why doesn’t he display ‘Sack of the Jedi Temple’ by Mulrike instead?” Saxon mumbled to himself as he restrained the urge to roll his eyes.  
“Because, Mandalorian,” Maul’s voice came from the recesses of a gloomy corner, “I prefer the portrait of the Duchess. It helps me… focus my mind.”  
“My Lord!” Saxon said as he dropped into a deep and subservient bow, “I meant no disrespect. No lowly servant like I would question Your Lordship.”  
“Of course, Saxon,” Maul said malevolently, “See it doesn’t happen again.”  
“Absolutely, my Lord,” Saxon said as he lowered his eyes in respect.  
“Good. Very good,” Maul cooed as he ascended the throne and took what he regarded as his rightful seat, “Now, Saxon, you must ready your men to defeat the rebels and bring Kenobi before me.”  
Saxon dipped his head in deference to his Zabrak superior and withdrew from the Throne Room. Once in the former Duchess’ ante-chamber, Saxon activated his comm link and spoke briskly:  
“Rook gather our troops. It’s time to end the traitors.”  
“We’ll rendezvous on the landing pad,” Rook answered without emotion.  
Saxon stomped through the brightly lit glass corridors of the Sundari Palace. Rage boiled inside him as he dwelt on the coming fight with his old mentor, Bo-Katan.  
“Her stubbornness always was her shortcoming,” he ruminated, “She must covet the throne for herself. Why else would she refuse our lord’s rule?”  
Rounding another corner, he came face to face with a floor to ceiling painting of Duchess Satine. The ornate portrait, ensconced within a gleaming silver frame, depicted the cowardly wench dandling her mutt nephew as a boy on her knee. Pausing to cast a disparaging eye over the repugnant work, Saxon took note of the inscription:  
“Presented to Her Grace, Duchess Satine Kryze, by the honorable Prime Minister Almec and the Ruling Council on behalf of Her Grace’s thankful subjects on the occasion of the fifth anniversary of Her Grace’s accession to the throne.”  
The simmering anger and resentment which Saxon had known his entire life seethed as he glowered at the hated pretender to Mandalore’s throne. His decade’s old resentment of Satine mingled with his violent hatred of the insurrection into a lethal storm that the seasoned warrior could not hold back any longer. Swiftly drawing his blaster from the holster, Saxon obliterated Satine’s face, leaving only a blackened scorch mark tinged with orange beneath the portrait’s midnight blue headdress. Smirking at his handiwork, Gar Saxon continued on his way to the landing pad. Once outside, he spotted Rook Kast surrounded by the squad leaders. Even from a distance, her voice was clipped and dominant as she repeated her orders to the warriors:  
“Our scouts have detected heightened rebel activity in Sector one-nine, the ‘gallery district.’ Intel suggests they’re preparing an attack. We will meet them head on and thwart this puny rebellion. Understood?”  
“What are we to do with the Jedi?” answered one squad leader from beneath his newly re-painted helmet.  
“Fry ‘em!” called Saxon as he donned his own horned helmet and joined the tight circle of warriors gathered around.  
Almost simultaneously, an enormous thud resounded across the landing pad and cracks spread across the reinforced glass that typified Mandalorian flooring. In unison the assembled Mandalorians looked to the source of the disturbance. Savage Opress stood with his knees bent following the impact – the result of leaping from an open window high above the landing pad. As the monstrous Zabrak straightened to his towering height, Saxon was grateful that his helmet concealed his contempt for the lowly, ignorant brute.  
“Leave the Jedi to me and my brother,” he growled menacingly.  
“Very well,” said Saxon flatly before turning to face the pad’s edge and addressing his commandos, “You know what to do. Let’s go!”  
With that the Maul loyalists ignited their jetpacks took flight, led by Rook Kast and Gar Saxon. They climbed high within the dome of Sundari and soared off to do battle with the traitors, with the Jedi, and with the vile pacifist Duchess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, the battle for Sundari and the destiny of Mandalore gets underway with Korkie and Bo followed by some lightsaber action in the Peace Park. I really hope there is no significant delay on the next chapter but forgive me if there is!


	6. Alliance of Convenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul's takeover of Mandalore and his slaying of Pre Vizsla brought the Kryze family back together, but that does not mean that it would be plain sailing. Even on the cusp of battle, Korkie and Bo-Katan struggle to see eye to eye, but the oncoming fight means that they will have to shelve their differences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if shorter chapters focusing on smaller elements of the story and fewer characters per chapter or longer chapters taking in more of the storylines is the way to go. Let me know if you have any suggestions or thoughts in the comments below!

From his vantage point atop the Duke Adonai Kryze Center for the Performing Arts, Korkie could survey the entirety of downtown Sundari. The Royal Palace complex, his home for most of his life, dominated the skyline in the distance. His childhood days of running wild through the sprawling corridors, chased by his laughing regal aunt, seemed distant from the strange present in which Korkie found himself. The WESTAR-35 blaster sat awkwardly in the young cadet’s hands. While he did not share his beloved Auntie Satine’s staunch pacifism, Korkie also did not inherit the bloodlust of his grandfather and his (until recently) estranged aunt, Bo-Katan. Carefully glancing along the side of the weapon, Korkie gently nudged the safety to its “off” position. He struggled to hold the weapon steady in his untested hands. Despite being no stranger to combat, this felt different to Korkie. This was it, the last stand to possibly salvage his Mandalore – the society forged by his aunt in her image. He gazed down through the glass beneath him into the deserted atrium of the performing arts center. Korkie was almost directly above the enormous beskar sculpture of his late grandfather, Duke Adonai. It was here, almost six years ago, that Korkie made his first official public appearance as a member of the royal family. The young man ran a hand through his sandbrown hair and silently questioned if he would ever see such a day again. Or any day for that matter. A set of booted footsteps reverberated on the glass roof of the theater until they stopped next to Korkie. He turned to see Bo-Katan.  
“You alright kid?” she asked, her voice slightly distorted by her distinctive battle-worn blue Nite Owl helmet.  
“I’m fine,” Korkie replied, returning his gaze to face forward, “I was just remembering my first time here at the theater.”  
“Oh yeah?” Bo asked without genuine curiosity as she toyed with her blasters.  
“Yes, Aunt Satine brought me,” the young Kryze answered, his voice quavering with sadness, “To a performance by the New Mandalore Royal Ballet Company.”  
Bo-Katan snorted and let out a short and sharp howl of laughter. Korkie turned his face away from his aunt to hide the tears composed of simultaneous sorrow and anger.  
“Ballet,” she chuckled before her tone shifted back to serious and she glowered at her nephew, “You know what really bothers me about this place though?”  
Korkie struggled to hold back the deluge of tears in his eyes before turning his head slightly to offer Bo-Katan an inquisitive expression, although he actually lacked interest in whatever opinion she had to offer. An alliance of convenience did not make them friends.  
“She named this place,” Bo tutted loudly to emphasize her displeasure, “After our father, Adonai. He was a warrior! Not a playwright!”  
Frustration simmered within Korkie. This theater was one of Satine’s places in Sundari.  
“Who are you to question Aunt Satine, you ignorant terrorist?” Korkie thought, his inner voice loaded with contempt, but he chose decorum aloud.  
“Aunt Satine says that her father greatly admired music, art, and dance.”  
Yet again Bo-Katan made her bemusement audible with tut as she stared in disbelief at Korkie, sincerity etched on his face.  
“The only dance that man enjoyed,” she began in a grave monotone, “Was a striptease by some young whore after a day of combat. He certainly never saw any ballet in his life. Where does she get these notions?”  
The tension between the two disparate Kryzes seemed almost tangible as they stared at each other in disgruntlement. Korkie seemed set to offer a stinging retort when Bo-Katan’s comm link chirped and broke the awkward stand-off. Obi-Wan’s voice came across the link:  
“Bo-Katan, please come in,” he said in his typical, composed voice, “This is General Kenobi. We’ve set up a command center with the Duchess in the main auditorium. Masters Luminara and Mundi are ready. What is your status?”  
“My troops are prepared, Kenobi,” Bo-Katan answered abruptly, “Our numbers are thin, but we are Mandalorians after all.”  
“Very well. Standby,” Kenobi said as he switched to address the entire force: Death Watch renegades, the Duchess’ ex guards, daring Academy cadets, and the few remaining Mandalorian police officers.  
“All units, this is General Kenobi. Lady Bo-Katan and Captain Ru-Saxon have informed me that our forces are now in position. Commence the attack and may the Force be with you.”  
Bo-Katan drew her second blaster and gestured for Korkie to mount his nearby speeder bike. The younger Kryze complied with the direction while Bo-Katan took the air, propelled by her jetpack. Once airborne, Ursa took up her usual place to the right of Bo. They knew this formation well. Pre Vizsla had first thought it up years ago, not long after their exile to Concordia.  
“You ready for this?” Ursa asked as they weaved in and out of Sundari’s cubic architecture, “To fight our old friends?”  
“They’re all traitors,” came the response devoid of feeling, “It’s us or them.”  
“Still,” Ursa sighed, “We went through a lot. Like you and Saxon.”  
“Yes,” Bo said through gritted teeth, anger rising in his voice, “Leave him to me."  
With that ominous declaration, Bo slowed and shifted to a vertical position as the Nite Owls neared the Peace Park. Seeing Maul’s loyalists approaching from the direction of the palace, Bo and Ursa drew their firearms and braced their nerves for combat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previously promised lightsaber action actually became the subject of the next chapter (see above for my dilemma with chapter lengths) because I (for once) actually found it different to stop writing!


	7. Duel with Hate Incarnate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bo-Katan launches her offensive across the city, Masters Mundi and Luminara set out to subdue Savage Opress. The two Jedi catch up to the monster in the Peace Park, and a lightsaber duel unfolds. Two very different styles of fencing clash in a fight where nobody's fate seems certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be clear that while I love Star Wars and lightsaber duels, I am not expert in the various forms and the terminology associated with them, so please forgive any errors in that regard. I should also stress that this is the first ever time I have tried to describe lightsaber combat in writing as part of a narrative, so let me know if it could do with some tweaking.

Luminara and Ki-Adi made their way through the labyrinth of hallways of the Central Sundari Shopping Center, which was located in the complex beneath the Peace Park.  
“I sense an unusual apprehension in you, Master Luminara,” Ki-Adi noted as they passed the abandoned remnants of a dressmaker’s store.  
“Indeed,” Luminara murmured as she sought to bury her feelings far down enough to avoid detection, “I have never faced a creature like this Savage Opress. Kenobi’s reports describe him as hate incarnate. Devoid of control. Only bloodlust and the Dark Side.”  
“I understand. I must also confess that the monster can seem unnerving. Yet, we have an obvious advantage as you already observed. Control.”  
“Control did not help Master Gallia,” Luminara said to herself, again temporarily forgetting her companion’s sensitivity in the Force.  
“Master Gallia,” Mundi intoned, “had to face the two Zabrak brothers with Kenobi. If our plan succeeds, we will need to only concern ourselves with the monster Opress. Kenobi, Skywalker and the padawan will see to Maul.”  
“Of course,” Luminara said distractedly, “Forgive me, Master Mundi. In truth Master Gallia’s death did shake me as a Jedi, but I will no longer allow such thoughts to cloud my judgement.”  
“It takes a wise and noble Jedi, like you, to admit one’s shortcomings,” Mundi reassured his comrade as they reached the turbolift, “Now, upwards we go.”  
The turbolift sped the two Jedi up through Sundari’s empty commercial heart. They whizzed past dozens of floors where only a few days before, vendors sold all manner of goods to customers, even with the government’s strict rationing program in place. As Mundi and Luminara approached the top level of the structure, the Peace Park, they heard the sounds of conflict. Blaster reports echoed through the lift shaft as the two sides exchanged intense fire, and the Jedi heard and felt missiles smashing into the pristine glass structure. The turbolift slowed to a halt and the doors slid open. Almost instantly, Maul’s loyalists poured fire towards the Jedi as they ignited their lightsabers and deflected the oncoming onslaught. Luminara moved with purpose and elegance as she whirled her green-bladed lightsaber in mesmerizing twists and turns, sending many blaster bolts back at their shooters, and also swiftly slashing the blade across the breastplate of those enemy commandos who came close enough. Mundi too dispatched many of Maul’s soldiers as he wielded his blade seemingly without effort, and he pressed the offensive as the corpses around the Jedi began to outnumber their adversaries. As the battle seemed to be tipping in the favor of the Jedi, Mundi and Luminara heard a deafening impact followed by more glass shattering. The sound of animal-like panting seemed to drown out the ensuing battle as the Jedi turned to see the monstrous figure of Savage Opress, newly arrived from the roof of one of the surrounding tall residential towers.  
“Jedi!” he bellowed as he ignited one end of his scarlet lightsaber followed by the other. Rotating the blades, Opress took up a firm and powerful stance.  
True to her precise and formal nature, Luminara raised her blade in front of her face in salute to her opponent, while Mundi raised his lightsaber above his head and extended his other arm forward. Lowering the double-edge blade to rest solely in his right hand, Savage lowered his heads and charged at the Jedi Masters. The stampeding beast let out a blood-curdling scream of rage as he advanced towards Luminara and Mundi. Quickly stepping to the side, Luminara dodged Savage’s first wild swing, while Mundi engaged Dooku’s former apprentice with an upwardly sliced parry. Lightsaber met saber as Luminara gracefully sprang over the monster and landed next to Mundi. Savage fought with pure brute force and unbridled anger but lacked any finesse or true talent. For swordsmen as experienced as the two Masters, the wild flailing weapon proved easy to evade. However, as Savage continued his ferocious attacks his stamina seemed endless. Master Mundi began to tire as he found himself constantly on the defensive and forced backwards by the oncoming Zabrak. Luminara too found it increasingly more difficult to deflect the saber blade thrust repeatedly in her direction. The glass floor of the Peace Park became pockmarked with glowing red hot scrape marks from where the lightsabers struck. The three force-wielders continued their duel, as Savage drove the Jedi towards the scorched remains of the bombed out Memorial Shrine. The mesmerizing dance of scarlet, green, and blue continued as Opress redoubled his offensive with renewed tenacity. Suddenly fatigue overcame Mundi as his resolve sagged and his guard dropped for a fraction of a moment, but it was long enough. Savage landed a powerful kick directly into the Cerean’s stomach, badly winding Ki-Adi. While his right hand kept Luminara occupied with consistent blade to blade pressure, the Zabrak grabbed Mundi in a force hold and began to crush his windpipe. However, choking the Jedi to death took time Opress did not have, so he merely flung Mundi over the barrier of a nearby observation platform. Maul’s brother smirked as the sickening sound of bones shattering on impact rent the air around the Peace Park. Although concerned for the well-being of her fellow Jedi, Luminara focused her mind on the task at hand. She remembered Mundi’s words to her from earlier in the shopping block:  
“We have an advantage… control.”  
Taking a small breath, the Mirialan Master flipped backwards, breaking the engagement with Savage. Landing a short distance away, she again assumed her Form III stance and waited for the Zabrak to attack anew. The beast of the Dark Side thundered forward again in a torrent of pure anger and readied his lightsaber to strike. Luminara gracefully parried Savage’s lunge with one deft twist of her wrist. Unduli’s black robes swished about her feet as she continued to evade each thrust and jab with ease and elegance. Luminara had begun to out-fence Opress, not by attempting to match his wild and angry attacks but through intelligent and well-timed parries and sidesteps. Savage spun his double-sided bladed around in a deathly tornado of whizzing vibrant red, but on each rotation, emerald intercepted scarlet. As their blades collided yet again, Luminara stared intently into the hate-filled eyes of her opponent and reached out through the Force, trying to pry beneath his bristling hot exterior of raw emotion.  
“You were once Count Dooku’s apprentice,” she said, continuing to lock eyes with Savage, “Yet in you I see none of the rudimentary refinement which I saw in your predecessor, Ventress.”  
Enraged by Luminara’s observation, Savage let out a shriek of fury and swung his lightsaber repeatedly at the Jedi. Unduli seemed barely cognizant of his latest offensive as she evaded each blow with simple footwork. Catching his blade in yet another parry, Luminara began her own attack, outmaneuvering the Zabrak warrior and probing for weaknesses with carefully coordinated lunges. For the first time, Savage found himself in retreat, moving closer and closer to the edge of the park. Green and red continued to clash, but it was apparent that the advantage now rested with Master Unduli’s clever and stylish fencing.  
“What are you Savage Opress?” she asked rhetorically, “I sense great conflict in you. Confusion. Uncertainty.”  
Luminara’s monologue was punctuated by the sound of lightsaber colliding as she tried to expose weaknesses in Opress’ mental and emotional state. The repeated blade contact still did not phase the Jedi Master but, in her adversary, she felt trepidation for the first time.  
“In you I sense no agency. No free will. You are not what you are by choice, are you?” Unduli poked as she continued to edge Savage backwards to the precipice.  
The last line of interrogation yielded dividends for Luminara, as she saw a brief flash of doubt arise in the yellowed eyes of Savage. Caught internally off balance, Opress was disarmed by a skilled strike of Luminara’s blade. Savage’s large lightsaber flew into the air and tumbled downwards from the Peace Park. Boldly driving her blade forward, Unduli stopped the lightsaber’s point just shy of the tip of the Zabrak’s nose.  
“In the name of the Galactic Republic,” Luminara declared emphatically, “You are under arrest, monster!”  
Savage smiled menacingly at the Jedi, her lightsaber less than a hair’s breadth from his face. Summoning all his hatred, he channeled the emotion and shoved Luminara away with the Force. The veteran Master flew backwards, her voluminous black robes billowing as she travelled through the air. Luminara tumbled to the ground, rolling a short distance as the momentum exhausted itself. Lying face down on the cold, impersonal glass, she heard her lightsaber clatter to the floor a short distance from her. Covered in a plethora of stinging cuts and scrapes, Luminara struggled to her feet, summoning her strength and composure to overcome the dull ache in her ribs. Coughing slightly, she summoned her lightsaber to her outstretched hand, just in time to see Savage lurch into a backflip over the safety barrier of the Park’s edge. Fighting to suppress the pain, Luminara rushed as best she could to the spot from which Opress jumped. Her eyes darted hither and thither as she searched for any trace of the monster, but as far as Luminara could survey there was nothing but the chaos of battle. Savage had vanished. Across the city, the Jedi Master watched former Death Watch soldiers trade fire with Maul’s minions. Few rooftops, balconies, and landing pads were devoid of even a single corpse. Fires raged in several structures and missiles frequently streaked across the cityscape, causing further conflagrations upon landing. Several blaster bolts directed at Luminara forced her to shift her attention back to the Peace Park and draw her lightsaber deflect the attack. Her attacker, one of Maul’s supercommandos, sprinted at the Mirialan, firing his twin blasters continuously. Despite her injuries, Luminara saw the attack off by running her saber through the soldier’s breastplate when he attempted to engage her in hand-to-hand combat. Pulling her green blade out of the impaled Mandalorian chest, Luminara looked in the direction of where Master Mundi had fallen. After clipping her lightsaber onto her belt, Luminara activated her comm on her wrist:  
“Master Kenobi,” she pronounced with urgency, “Obi-wan, do you copy?”  
“Yes, Luminara,” Obi-wan answered, his voice as cool as ever.  
“We engaged Savage Opress, but he has fled into the city. Master Mundi was gravely injured. Send someone to help him.”  
“Understood,” Kenobi replied, a hint of concern creeping into his speech, “What about you, Master Luminara?”  
“I am going after that monster. Tell Padawan Tano to rendezvous with me at the Royal Academy for Government.”  
“Are you sure about this course of action?” Obi-wan inquired, remembering the outcome of Unduli’s chase of Poggle the Lesser on Geonosis.  
“I will be fine, Kenobi,” Luminara insisted forcefully before adding, “And Kenobi? Now is the time to find Maul.”  
With the Luminara closed communications and took one final gaze around the city, to ensure she had not missed any hint as to Opress’ whereabouts. Confident in her senses and her reasoning, Luminara jumped from the Peace Park with but one thought in her mind, to find Savage Opress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Master Mundi out of action, Luminara is hot on the heels of Savage Opress, as Bo-Katan, Korkie, and Ru-Saxon press the offensive in the face of the enemy's superior numbers.  
> In the next chapter: Obi-wan and Anakin set out to confront Maul and end his tyrannical reign over Mandalore while Satine goes into action in her own way back at the command center.


End file.
